


Fullmetal Feelings

by MetalWriter811



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Parody, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWriter811/pseuds/MetalWriter811
Summary: Edward Elric and Russel Tringham have had a...special relationship in the weeks since since Russel and his brother, Fletcher, claimed to be the Elric brothers. Now that most of Edward's time is being taken up by his favorite boy toy, Alphonse has realized something: he wants to please Edward just as much as he wants his body back. Now, Alphonse must embark on a journey of his own: find some way to give Edward the pleasure he deserves even without having the body to do it.





	Fullmetal Feelings

The rusty creaking of the springs in Russell Tringham’s bed pulsed in savage rhythm, echoing through his Xenotyme house as loud as could be. Somewhere in the metallic cacophony, Edward’s and Russel’s synchronous moaning floated softly through the door. This was not the first time they had had sex, nor was it the loudest or raunchiest they had been together. Tonight, there was something else rearing its head amongst the sweat and lustful energy of the boys’ lovemaking. Edward had no idea what to call it. He supposed Winry might have called it love.

“M-More…P-Please…” Edward begged, his body steadily shaking under the weight of his lover. Behind him, Russel seemed to take no notice of Edward’s pleas. He just kept moving, lost in the sensual bliss of his union with the boy he had once claimed to be. Russel had been with other men before, both on top as he was now and on bottom as Edward was. He knew his way around the male body better than anybody else he knew, and he had every intention of proving to the Fullmetal Alchemist that in just this one way, he was the superior Elric.

Realizing that Russel had no intention of yielding, Edward lifted his torso up with his automail arm and reached for his penis with the other. He grasped onto his length and began to stroke it gently, shuddering as he did. After a moment, and without any warning, Russel grabbed his arm and pulled it away. Edward cried out in protest.

“No hands, Ed,” Russel purred into Edward’s ear. “That’s my job.”

Russel reached around and, with the sort of sensitivity that Ed could have never given in return, began to massage Edward’s shaft. Edward whimpered at the motion. His entire body quaked at Russel’s advances. Tendrils of sexual energy began to flow through him.

Alchemy could never make me feel like this, Edward thought. Then, in a single burst of energy, Edward felt himself explode onto the sheets beneath him.

Downstairs, and as far away from Russel’s room as he could get, Alphonse motioned to put his hands over his ears, but then remembered he didn’t have any. He grunted in frustration, then stood up and started for the door. It was times like these where he missed sleeping the most. There was no way to escape hearing his brother’s exploits, and there was nothing he could do to escape the knowledge that he was unable to do for his brother was Russel could.

Alphonse truly did appreciate Edward’s dedication to getting their bodies back—albeit he hadn’t always believed Ed’s intentions were pure—but he wasn’t really sure Edward understood just how much Alphonse missed being able to feel things. He got to watch as Ed slowly but surely began to grow; the hair that had begun to sprout up in odd places, the odd mood swings he seemed to be getting into more than usual, and, of course, the sex. Alphonse was fourteen years old, and he had absolutely no clue what sex felt like. He had never been able to touch his own penis. He couldn’t remember was a…what had Ed called it? He couldn’t remember what a “boner” felt like. He couldn’t remember what the breeze felt like or what it was like to take a warm bath after a long day. He couldn’t remember what his brother’s skin felt like, or what he smelled like, or what he tasted like. That was the worst torture of all. Alphonse knew he wanted his brother, but he also knew that until he got his body back, there was no way that could happen even if Ed did say yes.

That’s if I get my body back at all, Alphonse thought sullenly. The reality that he might remain a suit of armor forever had confronted him before, and it didn’t get easier no matter how much he told himself Ed would find a way to fix them.

On his way out, Alphonse noticed Fletcher had fallen asleep on the couch. He was snoring softly and a small stream of drool hung from his mouth. He let his eyes drift down to the boy’s waistline and saw a tiny bulge beneath his pants. He knew it was wrong of him to do, so he looked away immediately and covered the boy in a thin cotton blanket. In that moment, Alphonse envied Fletcher. He seemed tiny at Alphonse’s feet, but he knew that was only because Fletcher had a body and Alphonse’s suit was freakishly tall. Alphonse so desperately wanted to say it wasn’t fair that he was trapped in a suit of armor like he was, but he knew he only had himself to blame.

“Someday I’ll know what it feels like to be you,” Alphonse said, then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Edward woke up the following morning, he felt as if he had been rammed by a train. In some ways, he had. The alchemist turned over, stretching his sore back and arms, and found himself face-to-face with Russel. The boy was still asleep, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

“I think I love you, Russel Tringham,” Edward said softly. He didn’t think he would have said it out loud if Russel had been awake.

Making sure not to wake Russel, Edward slid out of bed and stood up. He tilted his neck to the side and heard the loud POP of the his stiff vertibrae, scratched an itch under his armpit, then slid into his pants. He shuffled into the bathroom and upon seeing his reflection, saw that his hair was in a tangled, knotted mess worse than his worst bad hair days. He bent over ran his head under the cold faucet for a moment. Just as he was about to stand up, he felt a pair of hands grasp his hips and felt a familiar pelvis grind against his butt.

“Good morning,” Russel cooed into Edward’s ear. He moved his hands from the alchemist’s hips and began to trace his finger around Edward’s nipples. “Ready for round two?”

“Oh, shut up,” Edward laughed. “It’s morning. Fletcher’s probably awake by now. Alphonse too, but he’s always awake.”

“I know for a fact he is, but it doesn’t matter since he’s working in town today, and as far as I know, Alphonse is with him,” Russel said. He slid his fingers across Edward’s nipples and began to pinch him carefully. A sensual shudder coursed through Edward’s torso.

“Well, then I guess round two sounds like a good idea,” Edward smirked.

Wordlessly, Russel dropped his hand down to Edward’s pants and undid the clasp. He slid them down to the alchemist’s ankles, exposing his ass to the cool air. Russel ran his fingers along Edward’s crack, tickling the skin of his hole. Russel began to push his hand forward, steadily working two of his fingertips inside Edward.

“Ahhh…” Edward shuddered, recoiling slightly from Russel’s advance. Slowly, Russel continued to work his way into Edward’s asshole until the entire length of his fingers began to tickle the alchemist’s insides.

“You like that?” Russel asked. “You’re due to get something longer in a minute.”

Twisting his wrist as he did, Russel steadily dragged his fingers out of Edward’s asshole. The alchemist groaned in pleasure, and with a wide-eyes gaze, begged for more. Russel exited the bathroom and returned a moment later with a small bottle of lube. He slid down his pants, exposing his hairless, erect penis. He opened the bottle and drizzled the clear liquid onto his shaft, then sighed in pleasure as he began to slowly massage himself. Edward shivered when Russel pressed his hips against Edward’s ass and squeezed a small portion of lube into the alchemist’s crack. He slid his fingers up and down Edward’s crack, his fingers lingering on the hole with every pass. Edward’s own penis was throbbing now, and the insatiable need for Russel’s love began to take over. 

“Please…” Edward begged. He felt one of Russel’s hands spread on the small of his back, the finger lightly tickling his spine. Then the tip of Russel’s penis touched Edward’s hole. “Please!”

Russel plunged his shaft into Edward’s ass. Edward cried out in ecstasy as Russel’s tip ground against his prostate, pushing deeper and deeper into the alchemist’s hot, rippling depths. 

Mercilessly, Russel began to pull away, then pushed back in, sending bolts of electricity through Edward’s body. Steadily and aggressively, Russel fucked the scrawny boy beneath him, each thrust forcing a cry of euphoria from Edward’s mouth.

“Fuck, you love it,” Russel growled.

“Y…y…yes…” Edward cried. Russel reached around Edward’s front, grasped onto the alchemist’s cock, and began to jerk him off. The previous night had been the best sex Edward had ever had, but this? This might be just as good.

Just then, as Edward was approaching his climax, the door to their bedroom creaked open.

“Brother! Are you in here?” Alphonse called. Surprised, Russel pulled out of Edward and jumped against the bathroom door, holding it shut with the weight of his naked body.

“Oh, God damn it, I’m too close!” Edward growled. The sudden absence of the throbbing length from inside his asshole made him feel empty. Ignoring Alphonse’s call, Edward dropped to his knees and continued to touch himself until the familiar euphoric rush of orgasm exploded from his tip. The semen splattered onto the wall underneath the sink.

“He’s not here,” Russel called through the door.

“Oh, so that must be Fletcher you’re screwing,” Alphonse said, provoking an angry scowl from Russel. “They’re about the same height, so I couldn’t tell.”

“You son of a…” Edward fumed. Without thought, he stood up and pushed Russel out of the way, then threw open the door and walked right up to face his brother. Edward wound up his automail arm for a punch, but Alphonse caught the blow immediately. “Call me short to my face, you little bastard!”

“Brother, stop it!’ Alphonse said as Edward flailed his arms at the suit of armor. Alphonse caught his brother’s flesh arm and twisted him around so that his arms were crossed across his chest. Edward tried to kick Alphonse, but gave up after a minute.

“What’s the meaning of this, Al?” Russel snapped, still hiding his naked body behind the bathroom door.

“I need to speak with my brother alone,” Alphonse said. He released Edward’s arms and kicked him off to the side, then clapped his hands together and transmuted the hinges around the bathroom door so that it swung closed and was due to stay that way until either Alphonse undid it or Russel broke down the door.

“What the hell, Al?” Edward snapped. Once he remembered he was naked, he sat on the floor and shoved his penis between his legs, hiding it from Alphonse’s view.

“Brother, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Something I’ve been hiding for a while now,” Alphonse said. “I’d tell you to sit down, but you’ve already done it.”

“What?” Edward pouted.  
“I love you.”


End file.
